parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Pineda's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta: Song 6 - Sounds.
Here is the sixth song called Sounds in Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, made by Daniel Pineda. Transcript *Casey Junior (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (as Thomas) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Doc (as Edward) *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Agent Xyz (as Henry) *Montana (from Play Safe) as King Burk (as Gordon) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Judge Richard (as James) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Hank the Elephant (as Percy) *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 1 (as Toby) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 (as Arthur) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 (as Spencer) *Blue (from Dora the Explorer) as Child 2 (as Donald) *Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Person 2 (as Douglas) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy (as Emily) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Insane Hank (as Duck) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 3 (as Rosie) *Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tail) as Grogh's Henchman 2 (as Boco) *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 4 (as Oliver) *The Sliver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Hechnman 3 (as Devious Diesel) *Jason (from Back of the Klondike) as Person 5 (as Hiro) *Sir Reginald (from Madeline) as Person 6 (as Mavis) *Johnny (The Brave Engineer) as Person 7 (as Molly) *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 8 (as Victor) *Tow Mater (Cars) as Child 3 (as Elizabeth) *Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Child 4 (as Bertie) *Pedro (Saludos Amigos) as Child 5 (as Harold) *Mickey Mouse as The Male Narrator (as Sir Topham Hatt) Transcript * Rayman: Engines make the best sounds, Chugga-Chugga, Whoosh! * Coco Bandicoot: Chugga-chugga-chugga! Whoosh! Whoosh! * Sonic: Chugga-chugga! Whoosh! * Rayman, Sonic, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, Klonoa, Coco Bandicoot, Rut, Tex Avery, Scooby Doo, Kelly, Bugs Bunny, and the Beatles: These are the sounds that the engines make. (Casey blows his whistle) * Thomas: Doesn't Casey have a great sound? * People: (inside Casey's coaches and cars) "All Aboard!" and "Close the doors!" Whistle blows and the engine roars. * Thomas: Whoa! We're going faster. * People: Spinning wheels beginning to grip, These are the sounds as we start our trip. * Thomas: Okay, Casey, here we go! * Chorus: Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) These are the sounds that the engines make. Happy hoots as the fields rush by. * Coco Bandicoot: Come on, guys, here we go. * Chorus: Shoveling coal how the time does fly, Proudly race full steam ahead, Screeching brakes when the lights go red. A wheesh of steam and clanking joints, Shuddering doors and clattering points, With a 'Whiss' on the whistle, And a 'Wheesh' on the brakes. These are the sounds that the engines make. * Thomas: Everyone, sing with us. * Chorus: Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) These are the sounds that the engines make. Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) These are the sounds that the engines make. Footage * The Reluctant Dragon (1941) * Dumbo (1941) * Kronk's New Groove (2005) * Babes in Toyland (1997) * Porky's Railroad (1937) * Play Safe (1936) * Ivor the Engine (1958) * Little Golden Book Land (1989) * Chuggington (2008) * The Little Engine That Could (1991) * An American Tail 3 (1998) * Ducktales (1987) * Madeline (1989) * The Brave Engineer (1950) * Four Fabulous Characters (1957) * Good Morning, Mickey! (1983) * Sing Me A Story With Belle (1999) * American Legends (2001) * Dora the Explorer (1999) * Cars (2006) * Cars 2 (2011) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (1988) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006) Category:Daniel Pineda